Mi maravilloso desastre -Adaptación-
by AngieHeartCullen
Summary: Renesmee es una buena chica. Jacob es exactamente lo que ella debe evitar. Ella no bebe ni dice palabras mal sonantes si quiera, él pasa sus noches ganando dinero en peleas clandestinas y de chico más deseado. Una apuesta lo cambiara todo... -Si yo gano estarás un mes en abstinencia.-Y si yo gano estarás un mes viviendo en mi casa. (Todos humanos)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer**

**La trama de la historia pertenece a Jamie McGuire**

**Yo solo juego con los personajes y la historia**

…**-…-…..-….-…-…..-….-…..-**

_**SINOPSIS**_

La nueva Renesmee Cullen es una buena chica. No bebe, ni maldice, y tiene un porcentaje adecuado de cardigans en su armario. Renesmee cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, pero cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga Claire, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por el Chico de Una Sola Noche de la Universidad de Eastern.

Jacob Black, musculoso y cubierto de tatuajes, es exactamente lo que Renesmee necesita-y quiere-evitar. Él pasa sus noches ganando dinero en el cuadrilátero, y sus días enamorando a sus compañeras. Intrigado por la resistencia de Renesmee hacia sus encantos, Jacob la engaña con un sencillo truco, una simple apuesta. Si él pierde, él debe mantenerse en abstinencia durante un mes. Si ella pierde, debe vivir en el apartamento de Jacob por la misma cantidad de tiempo. De cualquier manera, Jacob no tiene idea de que él ha encontrado a su igual.


	2. Capítulo 1 -Bandera roja-

**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer**

**La trama de la historia pertenece a Jamie McGuire**

**Yo solo juego con los personajes y la historia**

…**-…-…..-….-…-…..-….-…..-**

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Todo en este lugar gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro con hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en el monedero, Renesmee! —Me gritó Claire. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience! —aconsejó Quil por encima del ruido. Alice tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Jasper nos dirigía a través del gentío.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101… ¡Estás en el puto lugar equivocado, amigo! Si buscas ver como patean traseros, ¡Esto es "La Manada"! Mi nombre es Sam, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la cara y saldran cagando leches de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen sus "encantos" para estafar al sistema, muchachos!

Quil negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Sam! —gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con mi suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Clair que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estabaexactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir a salvo.

Después de que Claire conoció a Quil en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia lo acompañaba a las peleas secretas dentro de los sótanos diferentes de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de que comenzara la pelea. Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más pacífico, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en Eastern; pero Quil lo sabía aún antes de haberse matriculado. Jacob, el compañero de cuarto y primo de Quil, entró en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal que Sam había visto en los tres años desde que creó "La Manada". Comenzando su segundo año, Jacob era invencible. Juntos, Jacob y Quill fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas y aún les sobraba dinero.

Sam llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escalaron a un ritmo ensordecedor.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo contrincante! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de Eastern, Tyler Crowley!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Tyler entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud

silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestro siguiente luchador no necesita presentación, pero porque me acojona hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Jacob "The Wolf" Black!

El ruido estalló cuando Jacob hizo su entrada por una puerta de la habitación. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentando otro día más en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él chocó sus puños contra los nudillos de Tyler. Travis se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Crowley, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Tyler se puso cara a cara con Jacob y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de éste era asesina; Black se veía ligeramente divertido.

Los hombres dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Sam hizo sonar el cuerno. Tyler tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Travis. Me puse de puntillas cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y mientras hombros me apretujaban, rebotándome de un lado a otro como una pelota de ping pong.

La parte superior de la cabeza de Tyler y Jacob se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome paso al frente. Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, el luchador cogió a Jacob con sus gruesos brazos y trató de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Tyler se inclinó con el movimiento, Jacob estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de su oponente. Antes de que éste pudiera evitar el golpe, Jacob lo volvió a atacar; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Tyler una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Renesmee? —dijo Quil.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité. Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Tyler tirar un puñetazo. Jacob se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de su contrincante.

Sangre llenó mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Tyler cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación quedó en absoluto silencio.

Sam lanzó una bandera roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Tyler y la multitud estalló. El dinero fue de manos en manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Quil llamó mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura. Un par de grandes botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color marrón. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Jacob me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Eh! ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó Jacob, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, Ness.

Sam dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Jacob. —¡Vamos, The Wolf! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. — Es una lástima por el suéter. Se ve bien en ti. —En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por sus seguidores, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando idiota? —me gritó Claire, tirando de mi brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Renesmee —me regaño Quil.

—Tampoco Claire —espeté.

— ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.

—Vámonos.

Claire me sonrió y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el culo, Renesmee. ¡Dios, te adoro! —Ella enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche.

—******************—

Claire me acompañó hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, Hellen. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta manchada sangre, arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Hellen desde su cama.

Miré a Claire, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sangrando por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Renesmee?

Hellen acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, cariño lo harás. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Menos de un minuto después, mi móvil sonó. Por costumbre, Claire me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

"**Pasaré la noche con Quil, t veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero."**

Miré a Hellen, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier momento.

—Claire estaba bromeando —le aseguré.

Hellen asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó Hellen, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

—******************—

Al día siguiente, Quil y Claire se unieron a mí para el almuerzo.

Tenía toda intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de Shepley o los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

—Quil —dijo una voz.

Quil asintió con la cabeza, y Claire y yo volteamos para ver a Jacob tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Jacob y la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su camisa.

—Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca —murmuró Claire.

La rubia en el regazo de Jacob se volvió hacia Claire. —Te he oído, puta.

Claire tomó su rollo y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Jacob dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —Chilló, mirando a Jacob.

—Claire es mi amiga. Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Lex.

— ¡Jacob! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Jacob volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, después las dos se fueron cogidas de de la mano.

Jacob guiñó hacia Claire, como si nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro pedazo a la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Él intercambió miradas con Quil y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a él. Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Claire, Quil y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. Jacob se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Quil en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído.

Traté de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, Jacob me estaba mirando.

—Ya la conoces, Jake. ¿La mejor amiga de Claire? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo Quil.

Jacob me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. Él emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo negro casi a rapa y brazos tatuados, puse mis ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearme.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Claire? —preguntó Jacob.

—Desde tercer año de secundaria —respondió ella, apretando sus labios

juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección—. ¿No recuerdas, Jake? Tú arruinaste su suéter.

Jacob sonrió. —Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

—Asqueroso —murmuré.

Jacob hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él. —Así que tú eres Ness, ¿eh?

—No —le espeté—. Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertido por la manera en que contesté, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarme más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de él.

—Entonces es Ness —se encogió de hombros.

Miré a Claire y luego me volví hacia Jacob. —Estoy tratando de comer.

Jacob se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba. —Mi nombre es Jacob. Jacob Black.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo Jacob, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre.

Jacob se sentó un poco más derecho. —Eso me sucede con frecuencia.

—Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y se echó a reír—. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

— ¿Un qué?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles —dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros hacia mi cara—. ¿Qué color son? ¿Avellana?

Miré a mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello cobrizo crearan una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas en Eastern que se sonrojaban en su presencia. No quería que me afectara de esa manera para nada.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Jacob. Ella es como mi hermana —advirtió Claire.

—Bebé —dijo Quil—. Acabaste de decirle que no. Ahora no parará.

—Tú no eres su tipo —continuó ella.

Jacob fingió estar ofendido. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo —guiñó un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, Ness. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Claire.

Quil lanzó una papa frita a su primo. — ¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Jake!

— ¡Me largo! ¡Me largo! —Jacob mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Unas chicas siguieron detrás de él, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Él abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

Claire se echó a reír. —Oh, no. Estás en problemas, Renesmee.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, cuidadosamente.

—Él quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —intuyó Quil. Claire asintió y él negó con su cabeza—. Eres una chica inteligente, Renesmee. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no llegues a tomártelo en contra de Claire y mía, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí. —No voy a caer en su juego, Quil. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie para ti?

—Ella no caerá en su juego —le aseguró Claire, tocando su brazo.

—Esta no es la primera vez, Claire. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque él se coge a mejor amiga? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es confraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, Renesmee —me miró—, no le digas a Claire que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de Jacob. Considérate advertida.

—Innecesario, pero se te agradece, —le dije. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de Jacob.

Claire me saludó con su mano, yéndose con Quil mientras yo caminaba a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sol brillante, agarré las correas de mi mochila. Eastern era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían—o creían saber—acerca de mi pasado. Yo era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que yo quería que ellos vieran: vestida de cachemir, sin sentido alguno, Renesmee Cullen.

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, Jacob se sentó en el escritorio siguiente.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—dijo. Mordía un bolígrafo y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.

Le lancé una mirada de disgusto. —Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá —dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

—No tomaré notas por ti —le dije, encendiendo mi computadora.

Jacob se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. —Lo siento… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Mantuve mi voz baja. —No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de hablar. —No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración—. ¿O sí?

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus groupies allá arriba —le dije, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotros—. No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Ness. —Él era impermeable contra a mi rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Claire esta noche?

Reí ante su petición, pero él se acercó más. —No estoy tratando de follarte. Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

— ¿Follarme? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

Jacob se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor Chaney entró y Jacob se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio. Entre más reía, más quería odiarlo, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo.

— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? —preguntó Chaney.

—Asegúrate de escribir eso —susurró Jacob—. Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—Shh —le dije, escribiendo cada palabra de Chaney.

Jacob sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, él alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para ignorarlo, pero su proximidad y sus abultados músculos de su brazo lo hacían difícil. Jugó con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca hasta que Chaney terminó la clase.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando me sentía a una distancia segura, Jacob Black estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol.

Una pequeña morena se puso delante de nosotros, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza. —Hola, Jacob. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Me detuve, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminé a su alrededor. La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas, Morgan Hall. Su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y me pregunté por qué ella creía que Jacob encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que él estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, él encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una nube espesa de humo. — ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme?

Consideró mi estipulación y luego asintió. —Sí.

—Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré. —Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Jacob sonrió y se detuvo en seco —Genial. Te veré después, Ness —gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a Claire junto a Seth fuera de mi dormitorio. Nosotros tres terminamos en la misma mesa en clase de orientación para primer año, y supe que él sería la tercera rueda a nuestra bien engrasada máquina. Él no era excesivamente alto, pero aun así mucho más que mi metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros. Sus ojos redondos compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos, y su pelo teñido por lo general era estilizado por la parte delantera.

— ¿Jacob Black? Madre Mía, Renesmee, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? —dijo Seth, con desaprobación en sus ojos.

Claire sacó el chicle de su boca en una larga cuerda. —Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo. Él no está acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con él?

Claire se encogió de hombros. —Te ahorrará tiempo.

—Le dije que iría esta noche.

Seth y Claire intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? Él prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Claire—. ¿En verdad vendrás?

Sonreí y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándome si Jacob podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Él no era difícil de descifrar; o él me veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente un atractiva para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál me molestaba más.

—******************—

Cuatro horas después, Claire llamó a mi puerta para ir a casa de

Quil y Jacob. Ella no se contuvo cuando salí al pasillo.

— ¡Qué asco, Renesmee! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo a mi atuendo. Mi cabello estaba recogido encima de mi cabeza en un moño desordenado. Me había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y sustituí mis lentes de contacto por mis gafas con montura negra. Luciendo una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones de chándal, terminando con un par de chanclas. La idea se me había ocurrido horas antes, no ser atractiva era el mejor plan. Obviamente, Jacob estaría desanimado inmediatamente y detendría su ridícula persistencia. Si él estaba en busca de un amigo, entonces sería muy poca cosa para ser vista a su lado.

Claire bajó la ventanilla y escupió su chicle.

—Eres tan obvia. ¿Por qué no rodaste en mierda de perro para completar tu atuendo?

—No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie —le dije.

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento de Quil y yo seguí a Claire a las escaleras. Quil abrió la puerta, riendo cuando entré.

— ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—Está tratando de no impresionar —dijo Claire.

Claire siguió a Quil a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Me senté en el sillón cercano a la puerta y me quité mis chanclas.

Su apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de soltero.

Los posters predecibles de mujeres medio desnudas y señales de tránsito estaban en las paredes, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaba presente.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Jacob, colapsando en el sofá.

Sonreí y empujé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz, esperando a que él prestara atención a mi apariencia. —Claire tenía un ensayo que terminar.

—Hablando de ensayos, ¿Ya has comenzado el de historia?

Él ni siquiera se inmutó por mi cabello desordenado y fruncí el ceño ante su reacción. — ¿Tú?

—Lo terminé esta tarde.

—Pero no se entregará hasta el próximo miércoles. —le dije, sorprendida.

—Sólo para borrarlo de la lista. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de

dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Me imagino que soy floja, entonces —me encogí de hombros—. Es probable que lo comience hasta este fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber.

Esperé a que se riera, o mostrara algún signo de que estaba bromeando, pero su expresión era sincera. Levanté una ceja. —Tú me vas a ayudar con mi ensayo.

—Tengo una A en esa clase —dijo un poco molesto ante mi incredulidad.

Él tiene A en todas sus clases. Él es un jodido genio. Lo odio —dijo Quil mientras entraba en la habitación de la mano de Claire.

Vi a Jacob con una expresión dudosa y sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿Qué?

¿No crees que un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y que intercambie golpes para ganarse la vida no pueda obtener buenas calificaciones? No estoy en la escuela porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienes que luchar, entonces? ¿Por qué no aplicas para becas?—Le pregunté.

—Ya lo hice. Se me concedió la mitad de mi matrícula. Pero hay libros, gastos, y tengo que obtener la otra mitad. Lo digo en serio, Ness. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pregunta.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Soy capaz de escribir un ensayo. —Quería dejarlo en eso. Debí haberlo dejado en eso, pero lo nuevo que había revelado roía mi curiosidad—. ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer para ganarte la vida? Algo menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Jacob se encogió de hombros. —Es una manera fácil de ganar dinero. No puedo ganar lo mismo trabajando en el centro comercial.

—Yo no diría que es fácil si tú estás recibiendo golpes en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —Me hizo un guiño. Hice una mueca y él rió entre dientes—. No soy golpeado con tanta frecuencia. Si tratan de golpearme, esquivo. No es tan difícil.

Me reí una vez más. —Actúas como si nadie más haya llegado a esa conclusión.

—No es solamente lanzar un golpe, recibirlo y contraatacar. Eso no va a ganar una pelea.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Quil y Claire se miraron y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. No me tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer que había dicho algo malo.

Jacob no parecía afectado. —Tuve un padre alcohólico y con mal temperamento y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh. —Mis orejas ardían.

—No te avergüences, Ness. Papá dejó de beber, mis hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Jugueteé con las puntas sueltas de mi cabello y luego decidí soltarlo y arreglarlo en otro moño, tratando de ignorar el silencio incómodo.

—Me gusta tu aspecto al natural. Las chicas no vienen aquí así.

—Fui obligada a venir aquí. No se me ocurrió que debía impresionarte — le dije, enfadada de que mi plan hubiese fracasado.

Sonrió con su sonrisa infantil, divertida, la cual incremento mi ira, esperando a que cubriera mi inquietud. No sabía cómo la mayoría de las chicas se sentían a su alrededor, pero había visto su comportamiento. Estaba experimentando un desorientado y nauseo sentimiento en lugar de un sentimiento cálido de colegiala, y entre más él intentaba hacerme reír, más inestable me sentía.

—Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las

chicas vengan a mi apartamento.

—Estoy segura. —le dije, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Él era tan seguro de sí mismo. No sólo estaba descaradamente consciente de su físico, él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran por lo que él consideraba mi actitud fría como algo refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Claire cogió el control del televisor y la encendió. —Hay una buena película esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere saber dónde está Baby Jane?

Jacob se puso de pie. —Estaba a punto de ir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Ness?

—Ya comí —me encogí de hombros.

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo Claire, antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Hice una mueca ante su miserable intento de arreglar su metida de pata, y luego esperé la reacción de Jacob.

Él cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Miré a mi ropa. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

Él me observó por un momento y luego sonrió. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de Claire, pasando a Jacob para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el estacionamiento, mirando con horror como él se montó en una motocicleta de color negro.

—Uh… —No supe que decir, arrugando los dedos de mis pies expuestos.

Me lanzó una mirada impaciente. —Oh, sube. Iré lento.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, leyendo la escritura en el tanque de gas demasiado tarde.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. Ella es el amor de mi vida, así que no rayesla pintura cuando te subas. — ¡Estoy usando chanclas!

Travis se me quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero. —Y yo llevo botas. Sube.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando lo trajo a la vida. Me subí y busqué algo a que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron del cuero a la cubierta de plástico de la luz trasera.

Jacob me agarró de las muñecas y las envolvió en torno a su cintura. —No hay nada de que aferrarte excepto de mí, Ness. No me sueltes. —dijo, empujando la moto hacia atrás con los pies. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, salió a la calle, y se dirigió como un cohete. Los mechones de mi cabello que colgaban golpeaban contra mi cara, y me escondí detrás de Jacob, sabiendo que terminaría con mis gafas manchadas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Él pisó el acelerador cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada del restaurante, y una vez que estacionó, no perdí tiempo para volver a la seguridad de tierra firme.

— ¡Eres un loco!

Jacob se echó a reír, apoyando su motocicleta sobre el pie de apoyo antes de bajar. —Conduje al límite de velocidad.

— ¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —dije, soltándome el moño para desenredar mi cabello con los dedos.

Jacob me vio retirar el pelo de mi rostro y luego se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta. —No dejaría que nada te pasara, Ness.

Pasé junto a él para entrar al restaurante, mi cabeza aún no estaba en sintonía con mis pies. El aroma a grasa y condimentos llenaban el aire mientras lo seguía a través de la roja alfombra. Eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y pidió dos cervezas. Escaneé la habitación, mirando a los padres persuadir a los niños a comer, y mirando a otro lado ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de Eastern.

—Claro, Jacob —dijo la camarera, escribiendo nuestras bebidas. Ella parecía un poco drogada ante su presencia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, de repente avergonzada por mi apariencia. — ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Pregunté mordazmente.

Jacob se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos color marrón fijos en los míos. —Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, Ness? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti —me quejé.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertido por mi estado de ánimo. —No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes de tener sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi ceño involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiré. —No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina. —Me concentré en los granos de sal en la mesa hasta que oí un sonido ahogado de la dirección de Jacob.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Traté de no sonreír, pero fallé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné en ellos.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras él se inclinaba un poco más cerca. —Nunca digas nunca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Le pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido Jacob "The Wolf" Black o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Utilicé dos dedos en cada mano como comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza se desvaneció. Él parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No. Sam comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Las cosas normales. De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

—Soy de aquí, nací y crecí, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenrolló sus cubiertos y los enderezó junto a su plato. Él miró sobre su hombro, y noté su mandíbula tensarse un poco por los que nos rodeaban. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol soccer de Eastern estalló en carcajadas, y Jacob parecía estar molesto por lo que se reían.

—Estás bromeando. —le dije con incredulidad.

—No, soy un local. —dijo él, distraído.

—Me refería sobre tu especialidad. No pareces ser el tipo de justicia criminal.

Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en nuestra conversación.— ¿Por qué?

Recorrí los tatuajes que cubrían su brazo. —Sólo voy a decir que pareces más criminal y menos justicia.

—No me meto en problemas… en su mayor parte. Papá era muy estricto.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Ella murió cuando yo era niño, —dijo como sin nada.

—Yo… yo lo siento. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su respuesta me pillócon la guardia baja.

Rechazó mi simpatía. —No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en regla? —Me burlé.

—Los mantengo por quien golpea más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Embry, los gemelos… Jared y Brady, y Collin. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Jared y Brady. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en La Manada de ellos. Collin era el más pequeño, pero él es rápido. Él es el único que puede azotarme un golpe, ahora.

Negué con la cabeza, atónita ante la idea de cinco como Jacob corriendo en un hogar. — ¿Todos tienen tatuajes?

—Más o menos. Excepto Embry. Él es un ejecutivo de publicidad en California.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está?

—Por ahí —dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más irritado con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se están riendo? —Pregunté, señalando a la mesa ruidosa. Él negó con la cabeza, claramente sin querer compartir. Me crucé de brazos y me retorcí en mi asiento, nerviosa sobre lo que estaban diciendo que le causó tanto enfado. —Cuéntame.

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

— ¿Primero? —Cuando la comprensión se posó en cara, Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor al ver mi expresión. Hablé antes de pensar—. Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —Pregunté, tratando de evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó.

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes ser un intercambio.

—Wichita. Igual que Claire.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde Kansas?

Cogí la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. —Sólo teníamos que escapar.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

—Oh. ¿Qué hay sobre Claire? ¿Ella tiene problemas con sus padres, también?

—No, Mark y Pam son geniales. Ellos prácticamente me criaron. Ella sólo vino a lo largo; ella no quería que viniese sola.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza. —Así que, ¿por qué Eastern?

— ¿Qué pasa con el tercer grado? —Le dije. Las preguntas estaban dirigiéndose de una pequeña charla a lo personal, y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó sus asientos. Intercambiaron una última broma antes de serpentear hacia la puerta. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Jacob hiciera su camino a través de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la ira a desvanecerse.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decir por qué elegiste Eastern —dijo.

—Es difícil de explicar, —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Creo que sólo se sentía bien.

Él sonrió cuando abrió el menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir.


	3. Capitulo 2-Cerdo-

**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer**

**La trama de la historia pertenece a Jamie McGuire**

**Yo solo juego con los personajes y la historia**

…**-…-…..-….-…-…..-….-…..-**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa del almuerzo favorita. Claire se sentó en un lado de mí, Seth en el otro, y el resto de los asientos fueron interceptados por Quil y hermanos Sigma Tau. Era difícil de escuchar con el ruido dentro de la cafetería, y el aire acondicionado parecía estar descompuesto nuevamente. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de comida frita y piel sudorosa, pero de alguna manera todo mundo parecía tener más energía de lo habitual.

—Hola, Paul —dijo Quil, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su piel aceitunada y ojos color chocolate contrastaba con la gorra blanca del equipo de futbol de Eastern.

—Te perdiste después del partido del sábado, Quil. Bebí unas seis cervezas en tu honor. —dijo con una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco. Llevé a Claire a cenar. —contestó, inclinándose para besar la negra cabellera de Claire.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Paul.

Paul se volvió a ver a Jacob parado detrás de él, y luego me miró a mí, sorprendido. —Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Jake?

—Definitivamente, no. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Paul miró a Jacob, quien lo miraba expectante. Se encogió de hombros y luego tomó su bandeja al final de la mesa.

Jacob me sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Ness?

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté, incapaz de apartar mi mirada de su bandeja.

La comida misteriosa en su plato parecía un pegote de cera.

Jacob se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua. —Las señoras de la cafetería me acojonan. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

No puede ignorar las miradas de los que estaban sentados en la mesa. El comportamiento de Jacob despertaba su curiosidad, y reprimí una sonrisa al ser la única chica a la que habían visto insistir en sentarse cerca.

—Ugh… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo, —se quejó Claire.

— ¿Has estudiado? —Le pregunté.

—Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novio de que no te acostarás con Jake.

Los jugadores de fútbol sentados al final de la mesa detuvieron su desagradable risa para escuchar más de cerca, provocando que los demás estudiantes se dieran cuenta. Miré a Claire, pero ella no le importaba la culpa, empujando a Quil con el hombro.

—Jesús, Quil. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —preguntó Jacob, lanzando un paquete de salsa de tomate a su primo. Quil no contestó, pero sonrió con diversión en dirección a Jacob.

Claire frotó su espalda. —Él va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Renesmee es resistente a sus encantos.

—No he tratado de seducirla —resopló Jacob, pareciendo ofendido—. Ella es mi amiga.

Miré a Quil. —Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Quil finalmente me vio a los ojos, y al ver mi expresión sincera, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

— ¿Tú estudiaste? —me preguntó Jacob.

Fruncí el ceño. —Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Jacob se puso de pie. —Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Jacob…

—Levanta tu trasero, Ness. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Tiré una de las largas trenzas rubias de América mientras pasaba. —Nos vemos en clase, Claire.

Ella sonrió. —Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Jacob me siguió hasta mi habitación y saqué mi guía de estudio mientras él abrió el libro. Me interrogó sin descanso, y luego aclaró algunas cosas que no entendía. En la forma en que él explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de ser confusos a obvio.

—… Y las células somáticas usan mitosis para reproducirse. Eso es cuando tienes las fases. Suenan como una especie de nombre de mujer: Prometa Anatelo.

Me eché a reír. — ¿Prometa Anatelo?

—Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

—Prometa Anatelo, —repetí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Golpeó mi cabeza con los papeles. —Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía de principio a fin.

Suspiré. —Bueno… ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clase. Te cuestionaré en el camino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. —No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

—No reprobarás, Ness. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo, —dijo, caminando junto a mí hacia el edificio de ciencia.

— ¿Cómo vas a darme clases particulares, hacer tu tarea, estudiar y entrenar para tus peleas?

Jacob se echó a reír. —No entreno para mis peleas. Sam me llama, me dice dónde es la pelea y voy.

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras él sostenía el papel delante de él para hacer la primera pregunta. Estuvimos a punto de terminar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegamos a mi clase.

—Patea sus traseros —él sonrió y me entregó las notas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, Jake.

Me volví para a un chico alto, algo desgarbado, sonreírle a Jacob en su camino al salón de clases.

—Nahuel —Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Nahuel se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró, y él sonrió. — Hola, Renesmee.

—Hola. —dije, sorprendida de que él supiera mi nombre. Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca había hablado con él.

Nahuel continuó a su asiento, bromeando con los que se sentaban junto a él. — ¿Quién es? —Le pregunté.

Jacob se encogió de hombros, pero la piel alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes. —Nahuel Hayes. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

— ¿Estás en una fraternidad? —Pregunté, dudosa.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Shep. Pensé que ya lo sabías. —dijo, mirando más allá de mí, a Nahuel.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad. —le dije, mirando a los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Jacob volvió su atención hacia mí y me sonrió. —Mi padre es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

— ¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —Le pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos —dijo, agitando mis papeles—. Es mejor que vayas a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dije, dándole un codazo. Claire pasó y la seguí a nuestros asientos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros. —Es un buen profesor.

—Es un buen amigo, también.

Ella parecía decepcionada, y reí ante la expresión de su rostro. Siempre había sido el sueño de América que ambas saliéramos con amigos en común, y chicos que fueran primos para ella era sacarse el premio mayor. Ella quería compartir la misma habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Eastern, pero veté su idea, con la esperanza de extender mis alas un poco. Una vez que terminó de hacer pucheros, se centró en la búsqueda de un amigo de Quil al cual presentarme. El sano interés de Jacob hacia mí había superado sus expectativas.

Terminé rápidamente la prueba y me senté en las escaleras del edificio, esperando a Claire. Cuando ella se dejó caer a mi lado en derrota, esperé a que hablara.

— ¡Eso fue horrible! —Exclamó.

—Deberías de estudiar con nosotros. Jacob lo explica muy bien.

Claire gimió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¡Tú no fuiste ayuda en absoluto! ¿No podrías haberme dado una respuesta pequeñita o algo así? —Enganché mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y caminé con ella hasta nuestro dormitorio.

—******************—

Durante la siguiente semana, Jacob me ayudó con mi trabajo de historia y me dio clases de Biología. Nos paramos juntos escaneando la lista de calificaciones fuera de la oficina del profesor Campbell. Mi número de estudiante estaba a tres puntos de la cima.

— ¡La tercera calificación más alta en el examen! ¡Bien hecho, Ness! — Dijo, abrazándome. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y un sentimiento extraño me hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Gracias, Jake. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. —le dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Él me tiró sobre su hombro, abriéndose camino entre la multitud detrás de nosotros. — ¡Abran paso! ¡Muévanse, gente! ¡Vamos a darle paso a esta pobre mujer con un desfigurado, horrible y descomunal cerebro! ¡Ella es un jodido genio!

Me reí ante las expresiones divertidas y curiosas de mis compañeros de clase.

—******************—

Conforme pasaban los días, nos vimos involucrados en los rumores sobre una relación. La reputación de Jacob ayudó a calmar los chismes. Él nunca se había quedado con una chica más de una noche, así que cuantas más veces se nos veía junto, más gente entendía nuestra platónica relación por lo que era. A pesar de las constantes preguntas de nuestro compromiso, el flujo de atención que Jacob recibía de sus compañeros no cedió.

Él siguió sentándose a mi lado en historia y comiendo conmigo en el almuerzo. No tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que me había equivocado sobre él, incluso mostrándome defensiva ante a los que no conocían a Jacob como yo lo hacía.

En la cafetería, Jacob puso un cartón de zumo de naranja delante de mí.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno —dije, quitándome la chaqueta.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que ir tú a por él. —dijo, mostrando el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

Paul dio un resoplido. — ¿Ella te convirtió en mandilón, Travis? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Speedo?

Jacob le lanzó una mirada mordaz y salté a su defensa. —Tú no podrías llenar un Speedo, Paul. Cierra tu estúpida boca.

— ¡Tranquila, Renesmee! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Paul, levantado sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de él. —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Jacob era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud. —Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica, —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Antes de irse con su bandeja, ofreció una mirada de advertencia a Paul, y luego salió para reunirse junto a un pequeño grupo de fumadores fuera del edificio.

Traté de no mirarlo mientras reías y hablaba. Todas las chicas en el grupo sutilmente competían por el lugar al lado de él, Claire me golpeó con el codo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otra parte.

— ¿Qué ves, Renesmee?

—Nada. No estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—Son tan obvias. Mira a la pelirroja. Ella ha pasado sus dedos por el pelo tantas veces como parpadea. Me pregunto si Jacob se cansa de eso.

Quil asintió con la cabeza. —Lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran la cantidad de paciencia que hace frente a todas las chicas que piensan que lo pueden domar… él no puede ir a ninguna parte sin ser molestado. Confía en mí; él es mucho más amable de lo que yo lo sería.

—Oh, como si no te gustaría. —bufó Claire, besando la mejilla de Quil.

Jacob estaba terminado su cigarrillo fuera de la cafetería cuando pasé.

—Espera, Ness. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Jacob. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Jacob fue fácilmente distraído por una chica con pelo largo y negro y una falda corta caminando mientras le sonrió. Él la siguió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la chica, arrojando su cigarrillo.

—Te veré más tarde, Ness.

—Sí. —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras él trotaba hacia la chica.

El asiento de Jacob permaneció vacío durante la clase, y me encontré a mí misma un poco enfadada con él por perder la clase por una chica a la que no conocía. El Profesor Chaney terminó la clase temprano, y me apresuré por el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Seth a las tres para entregarle las notas de La Música de Sherri Cassidy. Miré mi reloj y aumenté el paso.

— ¿Renesmee?

Nahuel corrió por el césped hasta llegar a mi lado. —No creo que nos hayamos conocido formalmente, —dijo, tendiéndome la mano—. Nahuel Hayes.

Tomé su mano y sonreí. —Renesmee Cullen.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando recibiste tu calificación de biología. Felicidades. —sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Jacob ayudó, o habría estado al final de la lista, créeme.

—Oh, ustedes son…

—Amigos.

Nahuel asintió y sonrió. — ¿Te dijo que hay una fiesta este fin de semana?

—Por lo general sólo hablamos de biología y comida.

Nahuel se echó a reír. —Eso suena como Jacob.

En la puerta de Morgan Hall, Nahuel escaneó mi cara con sus grandes ojos verdes. —Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Hablaré con Claire. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

— ¿Son un paquete?

—Hemos hecho un pacto este verano. No asistiremos a ninguna fiesta sin la otra.

—Inteligente. —asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Ella conoció a Quil en la clase de orientación, por lo que en realidad no he tenido que estar junto a ella tanto. Esta será la primera vez que necesitaré preguntarle, estoy segura que estará feliz de venir. —Me regañé internamente. No sólo estaba balbuceando, sino que había hecho obvio que yo no era invitada a fiestas.

—Genial. Nos vemos allí. —dijo. Él mostró su perfecta sonrisa de modelo de Banana Republic con su mandíbula cuadrada y su piel naturalmente bronceada, caminando por el campus.

Lo vi alejarse; él era alto, limpio, con una camisa apretada de vestir a rayas y jeans. Su cabello ondulado y marrón oscuro rebotaba cuando caminaba.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Ahora, él es más tu tipo. —dijo Seth en mi oído.

—Él es lindo, ¿eh? —Le pregunté, sin poder dejar de sonreír

—Diablos, sí, él es lindo… en la posición de misionero o algo así.

— ¡Seth! —Grité, golpeándolo en el hombro.

— ¿Obtuviste las notas de Sherri?

—Sí, —dije, sacándolas de mi bolso. Él encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y miró hacia los papeles.

—Jodidamente brillante. —dijo, escaneando las páginas. Él las dobló y guardó en su bolsillo—. Lo bueno es que las calderas de Morgan no están funcionando. Necesitarás una ducha de agua fría después de recibir miradas lascivas por ese alto chico.

— ¿Los dormitorios no tienen agua caliente? —Gemí.

—Eso es lo que cuentan. —Dijo Seth, deslizando su mochila sobre su hombro—. Me voy a Algebra. Dile a Claire que dije que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Yo le diré. —me quejé, mirando las paredes de ladrillo antiguo de nuestro dormitorio. Caminé a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y dejé caer mi mochila al suelo.

—No hay agua caliente. —murmuró Hellen desde su lado del escritorio.

—He oído. Mi móvil sonó, lo abrí para encontrarme con un mensaje de Claire maldiciendo las calderas. Unos minutos después se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Claire entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus brazos cruzados. — ¿Pueden creer esta mierda? ¿Cuánto no estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos tomar una ducha con agua caliente?

Hellen suspiró. —Deja de quejarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio? ¿No has estado quedándote con él, de todos modos?

Los ojos de Claire se enfocaron en Hellen. —Buena idea, Hellen. El hecho de que seas una perra es útil a veces.

Hellen mantuvo sus ojos en el monitor de su ordenador, sin inmutarse por el golpe de Claire.

Claire sacó su teléfono móvil y envió un mensaje de texto con una velocidad y precisión asombrosa. Su teléfono sonó, y ella me sonrió. —Nos vamos a quedar con Quil y Jacob hasta que arreglen las calderas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me quedaré! —Grité.

—Oh, sí que lo harás. No hay ninguna razón para que te quedes atrapada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Jacob y Quil tienen dos baños en su apartamento.

—No he sido invitada.

—Yo te estoy invitando. Quil ya dijo que estaba bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si es que Jacob no lo está utilizando.

— ¿Y si lo está usando?

Claire se encogió de hombros. —Entonces puedes dormir en la cama de Jacob.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —No seas tonta, Renesmee. Ustedes son amigos, ¿verdad? Si él no ha intentado nada hasta ahora, no creo que lo hará.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi boca se cerrara. Jacob había estado a mí alrededor en una u otra manera todas las noches durante semanas. Había estado tan ocupada asegurándome de que todos notaran que sólo éramos amigos, que no se me había ocurrido que él realmente sólo estaba interesado en nuestra amistad. No estaba segura por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Hellen nos miró con incredulidad. — ¿Jacob Black no ha intentado dormir contigo?

—Somos amigos. —le dije en tono defensivo.

—Lo sé, pero él ni siquiera ha… ¿intentado? Él ha dormido con todo el mundo.

—Excepto nosotras. —dijo América, mirándola—. Y tú.

Hellen se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, nunca lo he conocido. Sólo he oído rumores.

—Exactamente. —le espeté—. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Hellen regresó a su monitor, ajena a nuestra presencia.

Suspiré. —Muy bien, Claire. Tengo que hacer las maletas.

—Asegúrate de empacar por unos días, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevará arreglar las calderas. —dijo, muy emocionada.

El temor se apoderó de mí como si estuviera a punto de entrar al territorio del enemigo. —Ugh… bien.

Claire saltó cuando me abrazó. — ¡Esto será tan divertido!

—******************—

Media hora más tarde empacamos nuestras cosas en su Honda y nos dirigimos al apartamento. Claire muy apenas tomó una respiración entre sus divagaciones mientras conducía. Ella sonó la bocina cuando se estacionó frente al apartamento. Quil corrió por las escaleras, y sacó nuestras maletas del maletero, siguiéndonos por las escaleras.

—Está abierto. —resopló.

Claire abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Quil gruñó cuando puso nuestro equipaje en el suelo. — ¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Renesmee!

Claire y yo nos quedamos inmóviles cuando una mujer salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola. —dijo ella, sorprendida. Sus ojos llenos de rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de observar el equipaje. La reconocí como la morena de piernas largas que Jacob había seguido de la cafetería.

Claire miró a Quil.

Él levantó las manos. — ¡Ella está con Jacob!

Jacob apareció en la esquina en un par de calzoncillos y bostezó. Él miró a su invitada, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el espada. —Mis invitados están aquí. Es mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y echó los brazos alrededor de él, besando su cuello. —Voy a dejar mi número de teléfono en el mostrador.

—Eh… no te preocupes por eso. —dijo Jacob en tono casual.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Otra vez! —dijo Claire. Ella miró a la mujer—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Jacob follador Black! Él es famoso por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden. —dijo, volviéndose a Quil. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos hacia Jacob y luego agarró su bolso y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Jacob caminó a la cocina y abrió la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Claire negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Quil la siguió, balanceando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras caminaba. Me dejé caer sobre el sillón y suspiré, preguntándome si estaba loca por haber aceptado venir. No sabía que el apartamento de Quil era una puerta giratoria para chicas cabezas huecas.

Jacob estaba detrás de la barra de desayuno, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió. — ¿Qué pasa, Ness? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

— ¿Conmigo? —Él estaba sonriendo. Debería haber sabido que él esperaba esta conversación. Eso sólo me hizo menos dispuesta a detenerme.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así y tratarlas de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Mi boca se abrió ante su falta de remordimiento. — ¿Tendrás relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

Jacob se inclinó sobre el mostrador con los codos. — ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la iba a llamar?

— ¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Ness. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de abrirse de piernas en mi sofá.

Miré el sofá con repugnancia. —Ella es la hija de alguien, Jacob. ¿Qué pasa si, en un futuro, alguien trata así a tu hija?

—Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada de que él tuviera razón. —Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesto con ella. Ella es un adulto, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si he cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Jacob.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen. Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres un cerdo.

Jacob se encogió de hombros. —Me han llamado peor.

Miré el sofá, los cojines todavía ladeados y amontonados por su uso reciente. Retrocedí ante la idea de cuántas mujeres se han ofrecido a sí mismas sobre esa tela.

—Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable. —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo miré, furiosa por su expresión confusa.

— ¡No dormiré en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levantó mi maleta del suelo. —No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Tú dormirás en mi cama.

—La que es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha estado nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¡Dame un descanso!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las follo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

— ¿Entonces por qué se me permite a mí en tu cama?

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Lo miré por un momento y luego a regañadientes hice lo que él ordenó. Me quedé bajo la ducha por mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua quitara mi estrés. Masajeando el champú en mi pelo, suspiré por lo maravilloso que era tomar una ducha en un baño no comunitario una vez más—sin chanclas, sin neceser, sólo la mezcla relajante de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y salté. — ¿Claire?

—No, soy yo. —dijo Jacob.

Automáticamente envolví mis brazos sobre las partes que no quería que él viera. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera!

—Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

— ¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Grité. Él no respondió. En su lugar, oí girar el grifo y el sonido de un cepillo de dientes contra dientes.

Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho. — ¡Fuera, Jacob!

Él me miró, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de pasta de dientes. —No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermes.

—No voy a mirar, Ness. —rió.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos bien envueltos sobre mi pecho. Él escupió, gorgoteó y escupió de nuevo, luego la puerta se cerró. Enjuagué el jabón de mi piel, me sequé tan rápido como me fue posible, y luego me puse la camiseta y shorts, colocándome mis gafas y mi cabello. La crema hidratante de noche que Jacob había traído llamó mi atención, y no pude evitar sonreír. Él era atento y agradable cuando lo quería ser.

Jacob abrió la puerta otra vez. — ¡Vamos, Ness! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo!

Arrojé el peine en su dirección y él se agachó, cerrando la puerta y riéndose durante el camino a su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y arrastré mis pies por el pasillo, pasando el dormitorio de Quil en el camino.

—Buenas noches, Renesmee. —dijo Claire desde la oscuridad.

Dudé antes de golpear dos suaves golpes en la puerta de Jacob.

—Entra, Ness. No tienes que tocar.

Él abrió la puerta y entré, viendo su cama de hierro negro paralela a la línea de ventanas en el extremo de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas a excepción de un solitario sombrero encima de la cabecera. Casi esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de posters de mujeres semi desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio para una marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra, su alfombra gris, todo lo demás en la habitación era blanco. Parecía como si acabara de mudarse.

—Bonito pijama. —dijo Jacob, notando mi short a cuadros color amarillo y azul marino y mi camisa de Eastern. Se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas a la almohada a su lado —. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No te tengo miedo. —Le dije, acercándome a la cama y dejando el libro de biología junto a él—. ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su mesa de noche. —Primer cajón.

Me estiré sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, encontrando tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de jalea KY, y un tazón de cristal lleno de paquetes de diferentes marcas de condones. Asqueada, tomé una lapicera y cerré el cajón.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, dándole vuelta a una página del libro.

— ¿Robaste en la enfermería?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Quité la tapa de la pluma, incapaz de mantener la expresión de asco fuera de mi rostro. —Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Jacob regresó al libro, una irónica sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Él leyó las notas para mí, resaltando los puntos principales, mientras él me hacía preguntas y pacientemente explicaba lo que yo no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y froté los ojos. —Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más.

Jacob sonrió, cerrando el libro. —Muy bien.

Hice una pausa, sin estar segura sobre nuestros arreglos para dormir. Jacob salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, murmurando algo en la habitación de Quil antes de encender la ducha. Me envolví en la colcha y la tiré hasta mi cuello, escuchando el ruido agudo del agua corriendo a través de las tuberías.

Diez minutos más tarde, el agua se cerró y el piso crujió bajo los pasos de Jacob. Echó a andar por la habitación con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Él tenía tatuajes en ambos lados de su pecho, el arte tribal oscuro cubriendo cada uno de sus abultados hombros. En su brazo derecho, las líneas y los símbolos negros se extendían desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, en el izquierdo, los tatuajes se detenían en su codo, con sólo una línea de escritura en la parte inferior de su antebrazo. Intencionalmente me mantuve de espaldas a él mientras que él se paró frente a su tocador y dejó caer la toalla para ponerse un par de bóxers.

Después de apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

— ¿Dormirás aquí también? —Pregunté, volviéndome para mirarlo. La luna llena fuera de la ventana oscureció su rostro.

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero… —Hice una pausa. Mis otras opciones eran el sofá o el sillón reclinable.

Jacob sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —dijo, levantando los dedos que estaba segura los Boy Scouts de Estados Unidos nunca habían considerado usar.

No discutí, simplemente me di vuelta y puse mi cabeza en la almohada, metiendo las sábanas detrás de mí para que hubiera una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Ness. —susurró en mi oído. Podía sentir su aliento a menta en mi mejilla, ocasionando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Gracias a Dios que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiera ver mi embarazosa reacción, o el rubor de mis mejillas.

—******************—

Parecía que acaba de cerrar los ojos cuando escuché el reloj despertador. Estiré la mano para apagarlo, pero me sorprendí con horror cuando sentí piel cálida bajo mis dedos. Traté de recordar dónde estaba. Cuando la respuesta llegó, me mortificó el hecho que Jacob pensara que lo había hecho a propósito.

— ¿Jacob? La alarma —susurré. Él aún no se movía—. ¡Jacob! —Dije, dándole un codazo. Cuando todavía no se movía, me estiré a través de él, buscando a tientas en la penumbra hasta que sentí la parte superior del reloj. Sin saber cómo apagarlo, golpeé la cima del mismo hasta que pulsé el botón de dormitar, y luego caí sobre mi almohada nuevamente.

Jacob se echó a reír.

— ¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me acosté sobre ti, —protesté—. No podía alcanzar el reloj. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Estiró su mano y presionó un botón. — ¿Quieres desayunar?

Lo miré fijamente y luego sacudí la cabeza. —No tengo hambre.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir temprano por la mañana. —le dije. Levanté mis pies por el lado de la cama y los metí en mis pantuflas, arrastrándome a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó.

—A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

Jacob se estiró y luego caminó hasta mí en sus bóxers. — ¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o ese malestar disminuirá una vez que creas que no estoy creando algún elaborado plan para meterme en tus pantalones? —Sus manos sujetaron mis hombros y sentí sus pulgares acariciar mi piel al unísono.

—No soy temperamental.

Se inclinó me susurró en mi oído. —No quiero acostarme contigo, Ness. Te aprecio demasiado.

Pasó junto a mí para ir al baño, y que quedé allí, aturdida. Las palabras de Hellen se repetían en mi mente. Jacob Black dormía con todas; no pude evitar sentirme deficiente al saber de qué él no tenía ganas de intentar dormir conmigo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Claire entró.

— ¡Arriba, arriba, levántate y brilla! —Sonrió, bostezando.

—Te pareces a tu madre, Claire. —me quejé, rebuscando en mi maleta.

—Oh… ¿alguien no durmió bien anoche?

—Él apenas respiró en mi dirección. —le dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Claire. —Oh.

— ¿Oh, qué?

—Nada. —dijo ella, volviendo a la habitación de Quil.

Jacob estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción al azar mientras cocinaba huevos revueltos. — ¿Estás segura que no quieres desayunar? —Me preguntó.

Quil y Claire entraron, Quil tomó dos platos del gabinete, sosteniéndolos mientras Jacob servía una porción en cada uno. Quil puso los platos en la barra, él y Claire se sentaron juntos, satisfaciendo el apetito que probablemente gastaron la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, Quil. Lo siento, sólo que no quiero ir. —dijo Claire.

—Bebé, la Casa tiene una fiesta de parejas dos veces al año. —dijo Quil mientras masticaba—. Aún falta un mes. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

—Lo haría, Quil… es muy dulce… pero no voy a conocer a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que estarán no conocen a los demás. —dijo, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se dejó caer en su silla. —Las chicas perras de la hermandad son invitadas a esas cosas. Todas se conocerán entre sí… será extraño.

—Vamos, Claire. No me obligues a ir solo.

—Bueno… ¿tal vez podrías buscar a alguien para que invite a Renesmee? — Dijo ella, mirándome y luego a Jacob.

Jacob levantó una ceja y Quil negó con la cabeza.

—Jake no va a fiestas de parejas. Es algo a donde llevarías tu novia… y él no… ya sabes.

Claire se encogió de hombros. —Podemos conseguirle a alguien.

Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección. —Te puedo escuchar, sabes.

— ¿Por favor, Renesmee? Vamos a encontrarte un buen tipo que sea divertido e ingenioso, y podrás asegurarte que sea guapo… ¡te prometo que pasarás un buen rato! Y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta se lleven bien.

Jacob lanzó el plato al fregadero. —Yo no he dicho que no la llevaría.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —No me hagas ningún favor, Jacob.

Claire usó la cara que ella sabía que no podía decir no.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Ness. Las fiestas de parejas son para chicos con novias, y todo el mundo sabe que yo no hago eso de novias. Pero no tendré que preocuparme de que tú esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Claire hizo un puchero. — ¿Por fis, Renesmee?

— ¡No me mires así! —Me quejé—. Jacob no quiere ir, yo no quiero ir… nosotros no seremos muy divertidos.

Jacob se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero. —Yo no dije que no quería ir. Creo que sería divertido si los cuatro asistimos, —se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de todos se centraron en mí y yo retrocedí. — ¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Claire puso mala cara y Quil se inclinó hacia adelante. —Porque tengo que ir, Renesmee. Soy un estudiante de primer año; tengo que asegurarme de que todo pase sin problemas, que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en mano, y cosas así.

Jacob cruzó la cocina y envolvió el brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirando de mí hacia él. —Vamos, Ness. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Miré a Claire, luego a Quil y, finalmente, a Jacob. —Sí. —suspiré.

Claire chilló y me abrazó, y sentí la mano de Quil en mi espalda. —Gracias, Renesmee. —dijo.


	4. Capítulo 3- The Red Door-

**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer**

**La trama de la historia pertenece a Jamie McGuire**

**Yo solo juego con los personajes y la historia**

…**-…-…..-….-…-…..-….-…..-**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Seth tomó otra calada. El humo fluyó de su nariz en dos chorros. Giré mi cara hacia el sol mientras él me relataba su reciente fin de semana de baile, licor y un nuevo amigo muy persistente.

—Si él te está acechando, entonces ¿Por qué dejas que te compré las bebidas? —Me reí.

—Es muy sencillo, Renesmee. Estoy en quiebra.

Me reí nuevamente y Seth me encajó su codo en mi costado cuando alcanzó a ver a Jacob caminando hacia nosotros.

—Hey, Jacob. —Canturreó alegremente Seth, guiñándome un ojo.

—Seth —él asintió. Levantó sus llaves—. Me voy a casa, Ness. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—Estaba a punto de entrar —dije, sonriendo a través de mis gafas de sol.

— ¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche? —Preguntó, su rostro era una combinación de sorpresa y decepción.

—No, sí lo haré. Sólo tengo que tomar algunas cosas que olvidé.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, para empezar mi cuchilla de afeitar. ¿Qué te importa?

—Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías. — dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los ojos de Seth se agrandaron mientras me dio una rápida mirada, y me giré hacia Jacob. — ¡Así es cómo empiezan los rumores! —Miré a Seth y sacudí mi cabeza—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama…sólo durmiendo.

—Está bien. —dijo Seth con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Le di un golpe en el brazo a Seth antes de abrir la puerta y subir por las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la segunda planta, Jacob estaba a mi lado.

—Oh, no te enfades. Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Lo estás empeorando.

— ¿A quién le importa lo que piensan?

— ¡A mí, Jacob! ¡A mí! —Abrí mi puerta, metí mis cosas en una pequeña bolsa y luego salí violentamente, con Jacob detrás de mí. Sonrió mientras tomó la bolsa de mi mano y le lancé una mirada asesina—. No es divertido. ¿Quieres que toda la escuela crea que soy una de tus putas?

Jacob frunció el ceño. —Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, será mejor que esperen que yo no me entere.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y después de atravesarla, me detuve abruptamente delante de él.

— ¡Whoa! —dijo, chocando conmigo.

Volteé alrededor. — ¡Oh Dios mío! Probablemente piensan que estamos juntos y tú, con tu falta de vergüenza, continuas con tu…estilo de vida. ¡Debo verme patética! —dije, dándome cuenta de eso mientras hablaba—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo por más tiempo. Deberíamos, simplemente, permanecer alejados uno del otro, un tiempo.

Le quité mi bolsa y él me la arrebató de vuelta.

—Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Ness. No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto.

Estábamos envueltos en un tira y afloja con la bolsa, y cuando él se negó a dejarla ir, gruñí ruidosamente en frustración. — ¿Alguna vez tuviste a una chica, que es una amiga, quedándose contigo? ¿Alguna vez llevas clases con esas chicas en la escuela? ¿Has comido los almuerzos con ellas todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar sobre nosotros, ¡Incluso cuando se los décimos!

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. —Voy arreglar esto, ¿Está bien? No quiero que nadie piense menos de ti debido a mí —dijo, con una expresión apenada. Abrió muchos sus ojos y sonrió—. Déjame hacer las paces contigo. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Eso es una barra de motociclistas —desprecié, viendo como sujetaba mi bolsa a su moto.

—Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar, y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

— ¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club arregla el problema? Cuando la gente nos vea salir juntos lo hará peor.

Él se montó en su moto. —Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres escasamente vestidas? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

— ¿Y qué supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar para probar el punto?

—No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de enojarse —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Rodé mis ojos y subí al asiento, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. — ¿Alguna chica extraña va a seguirnos a la casa desde el bar? ¿Así es cómo vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

— ¿No estás celosa, o sí, Ness?

— ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil infectada de ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Jacob se rió y entonces encendió su Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento a dos veces el límite de velocidad, y cerré mis ojos para no ver los árboles y los coches que dejábamos atrás.

Después de bajarme de su motocicleta, golpeé su hombro. — ¿Olvidaste que estaba contigo? ¿Estás intentando matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos se están agarrados con fuerza a mí. —Una sonrisita llegó con su siguiente pensamiento—. No podía pensar de una mejor manera de morir, realmente.

—Hay algo muy mal contigo.

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando Claire salió del dormitorio de Quil. —Estábamos pensando salir esta noche. ¿Se unen?

Miré Jacob y sonreí. —Vamos a pasar por el lugar de sushi antes de ir a Red.

La sonrisa de Claire abarcó desde un lado de su cara al otro. — ¡Quil! —Chilló, corriendo hacia el baño—. ¡Saldremos esta noche!

Fui la última en tomar una ducha, así que Quil, Claire y Jacob estaban de pie impacientes en la puerta cuando yo salí del baño, en un vestido negro y tacones rosas.

Claire silbó. — ¡Maldita sexy, buenorra!

Sonreí en agradecimiento y Jacob levantó su mano.

—Lindas piernas.

— ¿Mencioné que es una cuchilla mágica?

—No creo que sea la cuchilla. —Sonrió, me jaló por a la puerta.

Fuimos demasiado ruidosos y molestosos en el bar de sushi y ya habíamos estado bebiendo esa noche antes poner un pie en The Red Door. Quil entró en el estacionamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un lugar.

—Es para esta noche, Quil. —Murmuró Claire.

—Oye. Tengo que encontrar un espacio amplio. No quiero que algún borracho idiota arruine la pintura.

Una vez que aparcamos, Jacob inclinó el asiento hacia delante y me ayudó a salir. — Quería preguntaros sobre vuestras identificaciones. Son perfectas y por aquí no se consiguen.

— Sí, las tenemos desde hace un tiempo. Eran necesarias... en Wichita. — Dije.

— ¿Necesario?— preguntó Jacob.

— Algo bueno el tener conexiones. — dijo Claire.

Ella hipó y cubrió su boca, riéndose.

— ¡Mujer!— dijo Quil, sosteniendo a Claire del brazo mientras ella, torpemente, caminaba a lo largo del pavimento. — Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Jacob hizo una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando Claire? ¿Qué conexiones?

— Renesmee tiene unos viejos amigos que...

— Son identificaciones falsas, Jake— Interrumpí.— Tienes que conocer a la gente indicada, si quieres que las hagan adecuadamente, ¿No es así?

Claire desvió su mirada intencionalmente lejos de Jacob y esperé.

— Así es.— dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

Agarré tres de sus dedos y sonreí, sabiendo que por su expresión mi respuesta no lo había dejado satisfecho.

— ¡Necesito otra bebida!— dije, en otro intento de cambiar el tema.

— ¡Bebida!— gritó Claire.

Quil rodó los ojos. — Oh, sí. Justamente lo que necesitas, beber más.

Una vez estuvimos dentro, Claire inmediatamente me sacó a la pista de baile. Su cabello negro estaba se movía en todas direcciones, y me reí de la cara de pato que hacía cuando se movía al ritmo de la música.

Cuando la canción acabó, nos unimos a los muchachos en el bar. Una excesivamente voluptuosa rubia-platina, ya estaba al lado de Jacob y la cara de Claire se descompuso en repulsión.

— Así va a ser toda la noche, Claire. Ignóralos. — dijo Quil, asintiendo hacia un pequeñito grupo de chicas que estaban paradas a unos metros.

— Parece que hay una bandada de buitres. — dijo Claire con desprecio.

Jacob encendió un cigarrillo mientras ordenaba dos cervezas más, la rubia mordió sus brillantes e hinchados labios y sonrió. El camarero quitó las tapas y le tendió a Jacob las botellas. La rubia agarró una de las cervezas, pero Jacob se la quitó.

— Uh... no es para ti. — le dijo, entregándomela a mí.

El primer pensamiento que se cruzó por mi cabeza fue tirarla a la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y tomé un trago.

Ella se fue bufando y yo sonreí al ver que Jacob parecía no haberlo notado.

— Como si fuera yo a comprar una cerveza para una chica cualquiera en un bar. — dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Alcé mi cerveza, y él levanto un lado de su boca haciendo una media sonrisa. — Tú eres diferente.

Chocó mi cerveza con la suya brindando. — Por ser la única con la que un chico, que no tiene ningún estándar no quiere dormir.— dije bebiendo un poco.

— ¿Es en serio?— preguntó retirando la botella de mi boca. Cuando no me retracté, se inclinó hacia mí. — Primero que nada... Tengo estándares. Nunca he estado con una fea. Nunca. Segundo, quería acostarme contigo. Pensé en tirarte sobre mi sofá de cincuenta formas distintas, pero no lo hice porque ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, simplemente creo que eres mejor que todo eso.

No pude retener la presumida sonrisa que se deslizó a través de mi cara. — Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Sonrió burlonamente con mi segundo insulto. — No se me ocurre ningún solo chico que sea lo suficiente bueno para ti.

La petulancia se disolvió y fue reemplazada por una agradecida sonrisa.— Gracias, Jake.— dije dejando mi cerveza vacía en la barra.

Jacob tiró de mi mano. — ¡Vamos!— dijo arrastrándome a través de la multitud hacia la pista de baile.

— ¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!

Jacob sonrió y me acercó a él, agarrándome de las caderas.

— Calla y baila.

Claire y Quil aparecieron junto a nosotros. Quil se movía como si hubiera estado viendo muchos videos de Usher.

Jacob me tenía casi azorada con la manera en que se presionaba contra mí. Si utilizaba cualquiera de estos movimientos en el dichoso sofá, pude ver por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a ser humilladas por la mañana.

Él acomodó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi estaba serio. Mis manos recorrieron su impecable pecho y abdomen marcado mientras se estiraba y tensaba bajo su apretada camisa con la música. Me puse de espaldas a él, sonriendo cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Junto con el alcohol en mi cuerpo, cuando él tiró de mi cuerpo contra el suyo, las cosas que llegaron a mi cabeza eran de todo menos amistosas.

La siguiente canción comenzó dando por finalizada la que estábamos bailando y Jacob no mostró signos de querer regresar a la barra de nuevo.

Sudor resbalaba por la parte trasera de mi cuello y las luces estroboscópicas multicolores me hicieron sentir un poco mareada. Cerré los ojos e incliné mi cabeza contra su hombro. Agarró mis manos y las llevó alrededor de su cuello. Las suyas recorrieron mis brazos, bajaron por mis costillas, y finalmente regresaron a mis caderas. Cuando sentí sus labios y luego su lengua contra mi cuello me alejé de él.

Sonrió, luciendo un poco sorprendido. — ¿Qué, Ness?

Mi genio estalló haciendo que las palabras que quería decir se atrancaran en mi garganta. Fui a la barra y pedí otra Corona. Jacob tomó asiento junto a mí, levantando un dedo para ordenar a una para él mismo. Tan pronto como el camarero puso la cerveza delante de mí, bebí la mitad del contenido antes de estamparla contra la barra.

— ¿Crees que eso va a cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros?— dije poniendo mi cabello a un lado cubriendo el lugar qué el había besado.

Soltó una carcajada. — No me importa ni una mierda lo que piensen sobre nosotros.

Le lancé una mirada asesina y me giré al frente.

— Ness. — Dijo tocando mi brazo.

Lo alejé de él. — No. Yo nunca me emborracharé lo suficiente como para acostarme en ese sofá.

Su rostro se retorció con ira pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una guapa mujer de cabello oscuro con labios gruesos, enormes ojos azules y un gran escote se acercó a él.

— Bien, ¿no es este Jacob Black?— dijo, enfatizando en los momentos correctos.

Él tomó la bebida, y luego sus ojos se apartaron de los míos.

— Hola, Megan.

— Preséntame a tu novia. — Ella sonrió y yo rodé mis ojos ante lo patéticamente transparente que era.

Jacob inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para terminar su cerveza y luego deslizó su botella vacía por la barra. Todos los que esperaban para ordenar la siguieron con la mirada hasta que cayó en el cubo de basura al final. — Ella no es mi novia.

Agarró la mano de Megan, y ella felizmente lo siguió a la pista de baile. Él solamente la manoseó durante una canción, luego otra y otra. Estaban haciendo una escena con la forma que ella permitía que la tocara, cuando él se inclinó sobre ella les di la espalda.

— Luces molesta. — Dijo un hombre que se sentó a mi lado.— ¿Es tu novio?

— No, sólo es un amigo. — murmuré.

— Eso está bien. Podría haberte sido incomodísimo si lo fuera. — Miró a la pista de baile, sacudiendo su cabeza ante la escena que estaban armando.

— Y que lo digas. — Bebí lo que quedaba de mi cerveza. Apenas había saboreado las últimas dos que había dejado a un lado y mis dientes se habían insensibilizado.

— ¿Te apetece otra?— Preguntó, volteé a verlo y sonrió. — Me llamo Demetri.

— Renesmee. — Dije estrechando su mano que estaba extendida.

Él levantó dos dedos hacia el barman y sonreí.

— Gracias.

— Así que, ¿vives aquí?

— Vivo en Morgan Hall en Eastern.

— Tengo un apartamento en Hinley.

— ¿Vas al State?— Pregunté. — ¿Qué está... como a una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me gradué el mato pasado, mi hermana es la que va a Eastern. Me estoy quedando con ella esta semana en lo que echo solicitudes de trabajo.

— Viviendo en el mundo real, ¿eh?

Demetri se rió. — Es lo que dicen que es.

Saqué el brillo labial de mi bolsillo y lo unté en mis labios, utilizando el espejo que recubría la pared detrás de la barra.

— Ese es un color bonito— dijo, mirando como presionaba mis labios juntos.

Sonreí, sintiendo el cabreo hacia Jacob y la pesadez del alcohol. — Quizás puedas probarlo después.

Los ojos de Demetri se ampliaron cuando me incliné más cerca de él y sonreí cuando él tocó mi rodilla. Retiró su mano cuando Jacob se puso entre nosotros.

— ¿Lista, Ness?

— Estoy hablando Jacob. — dije empujándolo. Su camisa estaba húmeda del espectáculo de la pista de baile y yo hice énfasis limpiando mi mano en mi falda.

Jacob hizo una mueca. — ¿Siquiera conoces a este chico?

— Se llama Demetri. — dije enviándole a mi nuevo amigo la mejor sonrisa coqueta que pude hacer.

Él me guiñó un ojo y luego miró a Jacob, extendiéndole su mano.— Un placer conocerte.

Jacob me dio una gélida mirada y suspiré. — Demetri, él es Jacob.

— Jacob Black. — dijo mirando fijamente la mano de Demetri como si quisiera arrancársela.

Los ojos de Demetri se ampliaron y retiró torpemente su mano. — ¿Jacob Black? ¿Jacob Black de Eastern?

Puse mi mejilla en mi puño temiendo por el inevitable intercambio de historias todas llenas de testosterona que pronto ocurriría.

Jacob estiró su brazo detrás de mí, agarrando la barra.

— Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

— Te vi luchar contra Shawn Jenks el año pasado, hombre. ¡Pensé que iba a presenciar su muerte!

Jacob lo miró furioso. — ¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

Demetri rió una vez, sus ojos viajaron entre nosotros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Jacob hablaba enserio, sonrió disculpándose y se fue.

— ¿Estás lista ahora?— preguntó bruscamente.

— Eres un completo idiota, ¿sabes?

— Me han llamado peor. — dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Seguimos a Claire y a Quil al coche, cuando Jacob intentó agarrar mi mano para dirigirme por el estacionamiento la tiré lejos bruscamente. Él se dio la vuelta para encararme y yo me paré de pronto inclinándome hacia atrás cuando él estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

— ¡Debería simplemente besarte y superarlo!— gritó— ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿Y qué?

Pude percibir la cerveza y los cigarrillos en su aliento y lo empujé. — No soy una amiga para follar, Jacob.

Él sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. — ¡Nunca dije que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo veinticuatro horas al día, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

— ¡Vine aquí contigo!

— Nunca te he tratado con algo más que respeto, Ness.

Me quedé quieta. — No, sólo me tratas como si fuera de tu propiedad. ¡No tenías ningún derecho de ahuyentar así a Demetri!

— ¿Sabes quién es Demetri?— Cuando sacudí la cabeza, él se inclinó más cerca. — Yo sí. Fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados.

Crucé mis brazos. — Oh, ¿Así que tenéis algo en común?

Los ojos de Jacob se estrecharon y su mandíbula se tensó. — ¿Me estás llamando violador?— dijo en tono frío y bajo.

Apreté mis labios juntos, más enfadada aún porque tenía razón. Había ido demasiado lejos. — No, ¡Sólo estoy molesta contigo!

— He estado bebiendo, ¿De acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres putos centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles jodidamente increíble cuando sudas. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su excusa hizo que las comisuras de mi boca se elevaran.

— ¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Frunció el ceño disgustado. — Eres guapísima y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Traté de sofocar mi diversión en vano. — Nada, vámonos ya.

Jacob rió una vez y sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Qué...? ¿Tú...? ¡Eres un grano en el culo!— Gritó fulminándome con la mirada. No podía dejar de sonreír y tras unos segundos la boca de Jacob se curvó. Él sacudió su cabeza una vez más y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello. — Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Sabes?

—**********************—**************—*********** ***—

Ya en el apartamento, todos entramos tropezándonos. Fui directamente al baño y me lavé el olor a humo del cabello. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Jacob me había traído una de sus camisetas y un par de bóxers para cambiarme.

La camiseta me engulló y los bóxers desaparecieron bajo la camisa. Me lancé a la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que me había dicho en el estacionamiento.

Jacob me miró fijamente por un momento y sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Tuve unas ganas casi locas de coger su cara y estampar mi boca sobre la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían a través de mi sangre.

— Buenas noches, Ness— susurró girándose.

Me moví nerviosamente, aún no podía quedarme dormida. — ¿Jake?— dije inclinándome hasta descansar mi mentón en su hombro.

— ¿Sí?

— Sé que estoy borracha y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea por esto, pero...

— No voy a tener sexo contigo, así que deja de preguntar. — dijo, aún dándome la espalda.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— Chillé.

Jacob se rió y se giró, mirándome con una expresión suave.— ¿Qué, Ness?

Suspiré. — Esto...— dije recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y pasando mis brazos a través de su cintura acurrucándome contra él lo más que me fue posible.

Él se puso tenso y levantó sus manos, como si no supiera cómo debería de reaccionar. — Estás borracha.

— Lo sé. — dije, demasiado ebria como para estar avergonzada.

Él giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos.— Debería decir que no para probar un punto.— dijo juntando sus cejas.— Pero me odiaría a mí mismo más tarde si digo que no y nunca vuelves a preguntármelo.

Recosté mi mejilla contra su pecho, sus brazos me apretaron y suspirando dijo: — No necesitas una excusa Ness. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo.

—**********************—**************—*********** ***—

Me estremecí, debido a la luz del sol, que pasaba a través de la ventana y a la alarma pitando en mi oído. Jacob aún dormía, rodeándome con sus piernas y brazos. Maniobré con un brazo libre para apagar la alarma. Pasé mis manos por mi cara y me giré para verlo, durmiendo sonoramente a dos centímetros de mi cara.

— ¡Dios mío!— susurré preguntándome cómo habíamos conseguido estar tan enredados. Tomé una respiración profunda y la contuve mientras trabajaba en liberarme de su agarre.

— Detente, Ness, estoy durmiendo. — Balbuceó, apretándome contra él.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente me deshice de su agarre y me senté al borde de la cama, mirando hacia su cuerpo medio desnudo envuelto entre las sábanas. Lo observé por un momento y suspiré.

Las líneas en nuestra amistad se estaban haciendo borrosas y todo era mi culpa.

Su mano se deslizó a través de las sábanas y tocó mis dedos. — ¿Qué pasa, Ness?— dijo apenas abriendo los ojos.

— Voy por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres algo?

Jacob sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hundirla contra el colchón.

— Buenos días, Renesmee. — dijo Quil desde el sillón reclinable cuando di la vuelta a la esquina.

— ¿Dónde está Claire?

— Todavía durmiendo. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?— preguntó mirando el reloj.

— Sonó la alarma, pero siempre me despierto temprano después de que bebo. Es una maldición.

— Yo también. — asintió.

— Será mejor que levantes a Claire. Tenemos clase en una hora. — dije abriendo el grifo e inclinándome a beber un poco.

Quil asintió. — Sólo iba a dejar que durmiera.

Sacudí mi cabeza. — No lo hagas. Se molestará bastante si no asiste.

— Oh. — dijo poniéndose en pie.— Creo que será mejor despertarla.— Dio la vuelta.— ¿Oye, Renesmee?

— ¿Sí?

— No sé qué está pasando entre Jacob y tú, pero sé que él va a hacer algo estúpido para molestarte. Es una cosa que tiene. No se encariña con alguien a menudo y por el motivo que sea a ti te lo está permitiendo, pero tienes que pasar por alto sus demonios. Es la única forma que él lo sabrá.

— ¿Sabrá qué?— Le pregunté, elevando una ceja ante su discurso melodramático.

— Si va a subir por la pared. — respondió simplemente.

Sacudí la cabeza y reí. — Lo que tú digas, Quil.

Quil se encogió de hombros y desapareció en su dormitorio. Escuché murmullos suaves, un gemido de protesta y la dulce risa de Claire.

Removí los cereales en mi tazón y apreté el bote de sirope de chocolate mientras continuaba removiendo.

— Eso es asqueroso, Ness— dijo Jacob vistiendo sólo un par de bóxers verdes. Frotó sus ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del gabinete.

— Buenos días para ti también. — dije cerrando la tapa de la botella.

— Me he enterado de que se aproxima tu cumpleaños. Lo último de tu adolescencia. — Sonrió, sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

— Sí... No soy una persona muy fiestera. Creo que Claire me llevará a cenar o algo. — Sonreí. — Puedes venir si quieres.

— Está bien. — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Echó la leche, moviendo sus cereales con la cuchara. — No hasta abril. Primero de abril.

— Cállate.

— No, lo digo enserio. — dijo masticando.

— ¿Tu cumpleaños es el día de las bromas de abril?— Pregunté una vez más elevando una ceja.

Él se rio. — ¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde. Mejor vístete.

— Voy con Claire.

Podría decir que él estaba actuando intencionalmente calmado cuando se encogió de hombros. — Como sea.— dijo, dándome la espalda para terminar sus cereales.


End file.
